finest
by ulil.olala
Summary: Hari itu hujan deras. Petir menyambar di luar. Levi tertidur di meja, sementara Hanji menyeret Erwin. Untuk event #SecretValentine2018. [EruRi] [Drabble]


Hujan turun terus selama seminggu penuh. Ekspedisi ke luar dinding, mau tak mau harus ditunda—jika Pasukan Pengintai tidak mau kehilangan separuh armadanya lagi.

Erwin duduk di kantornya, dengan setumpuk berkas di kanan-kiri meja. Dia sendiri sibuk membaca ulang laporan yang didapatnya dari Polisi Militer tempo dulu. Petir menyambar keras di luar, Erwin tersentak kaget. Bersamaan itu pintu diketuk keras. Belum sempat Erwin bertindak apa-apa—Hanji mendobrak masuk. Seperti biasa, raut wajahnya agak terlalu bersemangat. Dia berteriak keras.

"Erwin—ini berita besar! Penemuan besar! Fantastis! Menakjubkan!"

Sebelah lengannya ditarik keras. Erwin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti biasa, dia hanya bisa pasrah kalau Hanji sudah begini.

* * *

..

.

finest

(c) ulil. olala

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

Untuk event #SECRETVALENTINE2018

..

.

* * *

Erwin benar-benar tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ketika Hanji benar menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke aula makan. Jika ini adalah tentang mengenai kemampuan rekoveri titan, ataupun tentang sekelompok titan abnormal—mungkin Erwin akan menanggapi dengan semangat berapi-api.

Tapi, ini lucu sekali. Aula makan nyaris kosong. Hanya ada Levi yang tertidur tidak sengaja di ujung meja. Tangannya dilipat dijadikan bantal. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah Hanji.

Hanji masih menunjukan wajah antusiasnya, Erwin hampir kehabisan seluruh kata-katanya. Astaga, demi titan berbulu yang bisa bicara! Kenapa juga bawahannya aneh-aneh semua—apalagi Hanji. Sekarang si kacamata itu tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah mencurigakan dan mengendap mendekati Levi. Petir menyambar lagi di luar.

"Hanji—ayo lebih baik kembali ke ruanganku. Kita bahas saja tentang titan berpelindung atau semacamnya." Erwin berkata dengan tegas."Biarkan saja Levi tidur. Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan."

Hanji tidak menggubrisnya. Jaraknya dengan Levi hanya sekitar satu langkah lagi. Dia menatap Erwin dengan tatapan kegirangan. "Tapi ini Levi, Erwin. Levi! Coba kau bayangkan, ternyata manusia pendek ini bisa tidur juga!"

Erwin diam lagi. Benar-benar bungkam. Tapi sedikit banyak, pandangannya terarah pada Levi. Matanya terpejam sempurna, dan Erwin dapat melihat bulu mata Levi yang tebal. Napasnya berhembus teratur, seirama dengan pundaknya yang bergerak naik-turun perlahan. Erwin baru kali ini melihat Levi tertidur dengan wajah damai. Dipikir-pikir, ucapan Hanji ada benarnya. Terbersit pikiran gila, bahwa Levi terlihat sangat manis dan rapuh—seperti anak kucing.

Baru ketika Erwin akan menarik tangan Hanji menjauh, Moblit datang tergopoh, bercucur keringat dan menghampiri Hanji. Tak lama, Hanji pergi melambaikan tangannya pada Erwin, dengan wajah empat kali lipat lebih gila dari biasanya. Erwin sudah pasti menduga, jika hal ini ada kaitan erat dengan titan dan percobaan Hanji.

Petir menyambar sekali lagi, Erwin memutuskan duduk dua kursi dari Levi. Tangan Levi bergerak sedikit. Memutuskan sendiri, Erwin berjalan mendekati Levi dan menyelimuti Levi dengan jaket kulit Pasukan Pengintai miliknya. Dia memperhatikan betapa Levi terlihat mungil dalam balutan jaket miliknya. Erwin memutuskan kembali ke kantornya—setelah tersenyum singkat dan menepuk pelan kepala Levi. Tak lama Erwin kembali membawa sebuah selimut tebal miliknya.

Hujan deras masih mengguyur di luar dibarengi dengan petir yang menyambar keras. Dua jam setelahnya, Levi terbangun tak sengaja karena suara berisik Eren Jaeger yang berteriak-teriak bersama teman-temannya. Hidungnya sedikit membaui aroma khas lelaki dan menyadari dirinya dibungkus oleh selimut tebal berwarna cokelat muda.

..

.

* * *

 **FIN**

..

.

..

a/n: oke astaga apaan lagi ini. Udah pendek ga jelas lagi. Dan gatau kenapa rasanya ulil demen banget bikin fic dengan prompt hujan dan tidur. Maklum, hobi ulil adalah gegulingan di kasur pas ujan gede *apaan si*

buat siapapun kamu, ini buat kamu. Maaf jika fic ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan harapan. Tadinya ulil pengen ngikutin canonnya, tapi semenjak Erwin mati, ulil udah ga minat baca manganya lagi, karena—ah sudahlah. Pokonya maaf ya kalau ga sesuai harapan. Peluk cium lope-lope dari ulil!


End file.
